Units
The great strategist Sun Tzu had the brilliant insight that every battle is won before it is ever fought. There are 36 types of units in the game, and you can only excel in battle by properly coordinating Heroes, unit type and combat settings before deploying your troop. Infantry |- | style="text-align: center; width: 100px;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|450 s |- | style="text-align: center; width: 100px;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：270 Stone：130 Iron：170 Food：100 |} |- | style="text-align: center; width: 100px;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|900 s |- | style="text-align: center; width: 100px;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：250 Stone：310 Iron：500 Food：190 |} |- | style="text-align: center; width: 100px;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|1800 s |- | style="text-align: center; width: 100px;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：660 Stone：1060 Iron：390 Food：530 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： |1200 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： |Wood：120 Stone：150 Iron：180 Food：150 |} Ultimate Soldier 1 Halberdian Brandishing a long halberd and a massive shield, the Halberdian is a rare and powerful infantry soldier capable of confronting Cavalry attacks. HP：750 Attack：143 Defense：77 Marching Speed：12 Range：1 Movement：3 Carry Load：1720 Consumption：63 Recruitment time： 1650 s Recruitment consumption： Wood：1580 Stone：1710 Iron：2530 Food：500 Yellow Turbans Chosen from a group of over a million of their cohorts, The Yellow Turbans are the high brahmins of their bandit society. What they lack in Defense, they more than make up for with high Attack. HP：683 Attack：159 Defense：85 Marching Speed：9 Range：1 Movement：3 Carry Load：1680 Consumption：56 Recruitment time： 1875 s Recruitment consumption： Wood：1400 Stone：1520 Iron：840 Food：1860 The Hammerfists The treacherous slopes of Mt. Dan-yang are home to some of the most courageous and daring men of Ancient China. During the Three Kingdoms Period, their name was synonymous with bravery. HP：650 Attack：166 Defense：56 Marching Speed：12 Range：1 Movement：3 Carry Load：1740 Consumption：58 Recruitment time： 1950 s Recruitment consumption： Wood：1470 Stone：2350 Iron：880 Food：1170 Chargers The chargers are known for fleetness of foot, and precise, penetrating attacks. They specialize in city raids. HP：669 Attack：153 Defense：42 Marching Speed：21 Range：1 Movement：3 Carry Load：1620 Consumption：54 Recruitment time： 1575 s Recruitment consumption： Wood：1350 Stone：1240 Iron：540 Food：2270 Roving Gallants A band of nomadic warriors with nothing to lose, the Roving Gallants are extremely proficient in the art of assault. HP：788 Attack：150 Defense：52 Marching Speed：18 Range：1 Movement：3 Carry Load：1590 Consumption：53 Recruitment time： 1650 s Recruitment consumption： Wood：2120 Stone：1430 Iron：790 Food：950 Broadsword Sentinels Equipped with broadswords and heavy armor, the Sentinels are tenacious defenders of their home turf. HP：794 Attack：129 Defense：71 Marching Speed：9 Range：1 Movement：3 Carry Load：1710 Consumption：57 Recruitment time： 1950 s Recruitment consumption： Wood：1420 Stone：1140 Iron：850 Food：2280 Chainmail Guard A heavy infantry defense force of the first class. Often clad in thick and impenetrable chainmail armor. HP：901 Attack：121 Defense：100 Marching Speed：9 Range：1 Movement：3 Carry Load：2130 Consumption：71 Recruitment time： 2025 s Recruitment consumption： Wood：1780 Stone：2860 Iron：1070 Food：1430 Rattan Infantry Most infamous infantry clan of the Southern barbarians. In possession of the near indestructable rattan shield, they are harder than the toughest heavy infantry units but every bit as mobile as light infantry. HP：759 Attack：144 Defense：71 Marching Speed：15 Range：1 Movement：3 Carry Load：1890 Consumption：63 Recruitment time： 1950 s Recruitment consumption： Wood：1590 Stone：1720 Iron：2550 Food：510 Ultimate Soldier 2 |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|1 hour 17 minutes with level 19 Training Ground |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：4730 Stone：7580 Iron：2840 Food：3790 |} Archer |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|480 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：330 Stone：160 Iron：200 Food：120 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|900 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：300 Stone：380 Iron：610 Food：220 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|1950 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：730 Stone：1170 Iron：430 Food：580 |} Ultimate Soldier 1 |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|2025 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：1390 Stone：2220 Iron：830 Food：1110 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|2100 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：1440 Stone：2310 Iron：860 Food：1150 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|1875 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：1340 Stone：1670 Iron：1610 Food：750 |} Ultimate Soldier 2 |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|1h 21min with tg 20 recuitment bonus at 120% |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：4090 Stone：6550 Iron：2450 Food：3270 |} Cavalry |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|525 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：300 Stone：150 Iron：180 Food：110 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|990 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：320 Stone：400 Iron：640 Food：240 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|2250 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：810 Stone：1300 Iron：480 Food：650 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|1800 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：260 Stone：330 Iron：530 Food：190 |} Ultimate Soldier 1 |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|2400 s | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：1400 Stone：2250 Iron：840 Food：1120 | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Unit Ability: | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"| Open Road: Faster marching speed while inside borders of home kingdom. Snow Steed: Higher unit attack and less damage received while facing Archers. | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|2325 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：1380 Stone：1110 Iron：820 Food：2210 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|2250 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：2960 Stone：2360 Iron：1110 Food：960 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|2475 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：2220 Stone：1780 Iron：830 Food：720 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|2175 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"| Wood：1620 Stone：2080 Iron：1950 Food：840 |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Unit Ability： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"| Open Road: Faster marching speed while inside borders of home kingdom. Steel Cavalier：Higher Unit Attack and Defense while facing Cavalry. |} Ultimate Soldier 2 |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|140 Hours for 100 Rabid Horsemen with lvl 20 Stable and lvl 20 Training Ground |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：4820 Stone：6180 Iron：5790 Food：2510 |} Siege |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|780 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：570 Stone：280 Iron：360 Food：210 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|870 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：290 Stone：360 Iron：590 Food：220 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|825 s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | colspan="2" style="width: 500px;"|Wood：410 Stone：490 Iron：240 Food：490 |} Ultimate Soldier 1 |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|???? s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：660 Stone：2670 Iron：2000 Food：1330 |} |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|???? s |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：1320 Stone：1990 Iron：1320 Food：1990 |} Ultimate Soldier 2 |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment time： | style="width: 500px;"|1:18:00 with lvl 20 Training Grounds |- | style="width: 100px; text-align: center;"|Recruitment consumption： | style="width: 500px;"|Wood：5660 Stone：3770 Iron：1880 Food：7550 |}